


Downtime

by Longpig



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Geralt & Jaskier enjoying some soft downtime.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).




End file.
